rozenmaidenfandomcom-20200222-history
Suigintou
/澀會 |Gender = Female |Medium = None (First season) Megu Kakizaki (Second season) |Hair color = White |Eye color = Deep pink |Family = Father: Rozen Sisters: Kanaria Suiseiseki Souseiseki Shinku Hinaichigo Kirakishou |Debut = Chapter 3 |Games = Rozen Maiden: Duellwalzer |Voice actor = Tanaka, Rie |English voice = Strassman, Karen |German voice = Koschny, Maria }} is the first of the Rozen Maidens. Her desire to win the Alice Game is the strongest of all the dolls, and is primarily driven by her wish to gain the attention of their "Father", the fantastic dollmaker Rozen. Sadistic, spiteful, and arrogant (all due to her spectacular superiority complex), Suigintou has no inhibitions when it comes to the Alice Game. She will use any method available to her, regardless of how brutal it may be, to reach victory. Although she avoids socializing with her sister dolls, she has a particularly bitter hatred for Shinku. However, upon meeting Megu, her medium, Suigintou's attitude and motivations begin to shift; she begins to feel a strong affection for someone other than "Father", and a will to fight for something other than the honor of becoming "Alice", the perfect girl. Suigintou's desire to protect Megu begins to even overpower her wish to meet "Father," and she hopes to use the collected Rosae Mysticae, not to become Alice, but to heal Megu's heart ailment instead. However, Suigintou fails in this endeavor, in the end discovering to her horror that she has used up Megu's energy. She also hates being called "junk." Initially, Suigintou's will to exist was so strong that she was able to move without actually possessing a Rosa Mystica. Suigintou did not consciously make a contract with Megu, rather, Megu came upon Suigintou as she was reawakening. Prior to this, Suigintou's strong sense of independence, as well as disdain towards humanity, had her avoiding the perceived weakness of having a medium. She is also the only Rozen Maiden to have been defeated and revived three times. Suigintou has a number of unique traits and flaws amongst the Rozen Maidens. In the anime, she is missing her torso. Shinku explains that before Suigintou was completed, part of her design was erased, but gives no further explanation as to why or how. In Ouvertüre, it is shown that Rozen abandoned her half-completed form in two parts on his worktable. She was never assembled — although her clothing was completed — and as such, was not initially given the life force known as a Rosa Mystica. It was her love for Rozen that brought her to life, and she crawled off of the table to seek him out (having only her top half to use). How she managed to get into her own clothing is a mystery. Rozen does later provide her with a Rosa Mystica, only after she is sliced in half by Souseiseki and presumably fated to fade out of existence. Curiously, after Suigintou is destroyed in battle by Shinku at the end of the anime's first season, she is restored midway through Träumend. The identity of the person responsible for her restoration is never revealed, however it is strongly implied to be Rozen (It should be noted, however, that the only character to give any clue as to who repaired Suigintou was Barasuishou - Barasuishou called her maker, Enju, "Father", rather than Rozen as the rest of the dolls did.) In the Träumend finale, she tells Shinku that "Father" had told her that even with her flawed body, she is also entitled to a part in the Alice Game. Later, Rozen is seen lovingly fixing Suigintou's neck ribbon as she sleeps, and even grips her gently around the waist afterwards, implying that he has mended her incomplete body. Appearance Suigintou is portrayed with white hair and pinkish eyes (the latter of which are purposefully shown to have narrow, slit pupils, probably in an attempt to be creepy.) She wears a dark blue headband with black lace trimming. Each side of the headband ends with a black bow; the headband also sports a rosette on top (this rosette's color tends to change often; usually it is shown as dark wine red, although it can have dark or light purple hues, or even peach pink.) A dark blue neck ribbon is tied around her neck, and her dress is white and dark blue. It has a matching rosette brooch just like the one on the headband. The top part of the dress also has black lace trimming and features white ruffles trimming. The sleeves of the dress are puffy on each of the shoulders, while on the arms they fit the first half - the lower arms feature three-layered white ruffles. The skirt is white with ruffles trimming, layered with dark blue diamond-shaped pieces. The two front layers feature white inverted crosses. Between these two layers is a criss-crossed ribbon. She also wears a pair of dark blue boots with matching rosettes like those on the headband. Suigintou is an incomplete doll in both manga and anime version: in the anime, she doesn't have a torso, but in the manga, her back is flawed and cracked by her black wings, which is her weapon. Suigintou is the only Rozen Maiden doll who has wings. Personality Her characteristics thorough the series appear to be sadistic, spiteful, and arrogant, and she will use any method in order to win the Alice Game. However, upon meeting Megu, her medium, in the anime, Suigintou's attitude and motivations begin to shift. Suigintou slowly starts showing a gentler side through her growing fondness of Megu, and even hopes to use the other dolls' Rosae Mysticae to heal Megu of her heart ailment. In the manga, her flaw is ''her wings — notably, she is the only Rozen Maiden with them — that have ravaged her back with cracks. Despite these flaws, her love for "Father" and will to live is so strong that she can use her powers independently of a medium. The anime portrayal of Suigintou harbours a much larger hatred for Shinku then that was originally seen in the manga, in which they are still not friends, but are shown to be more as rivals rather then as enemies, (There is a situation where the two are forced to cooperate together to defeat Kirakishou, and whilst they have arguments and generally bicker comically amongst themselves, they are not mortal enemies.) In ''Ouvertüre, Suigintou and Shinku are shown to actually be friends, but the friendship sours after Suigintou discovers that Shinku only pretended to be her friend out of pity and destroys a prized possession of Shinku's. It is also revealed that Rozen abandoned her without a Rosa Mystica (which she later acquires) and started moving towards her affection for him. When Megu shows Suigintou a bouquet of bright red roses, Suigintou destroys the bouquet, saying that she "hates roses." This obviously indicates that she either hates roses as a whole, or that she particularly dislikes bright red roses, since Shinku uses bright red rose petals as her primary weapon. (The latter is believe to be the case as she still wears rosettes on her clothes.) In the manga Megu and Suigintou seem to have a stronger "bond" than in the anime. Megu was also the reason Suigintou traveled to the alternate dimension and subsequently declared a truce with Shinku, so that the two may work together to bring down Kirakishou. Weapons Along with her artificial spirit, Meimei, Suigintou's weapons are her ragged black wings. With their arrow-like feathers, she can conjure up a shield, a large sword, or even twin black dragons. Suigintou can also create destructive blue flames as a last resort in battle. Suigintou's varied abilities, particularly when combined with her savagely cunning nature, make her one of the strongest players in the Alice Game. After she absorbed Souseiseki's Rosa Mystica, Souigintou was able to use Souseiseki's Gardener's Shears. It is unknown if she still can. Trivia Her artificial spirit, "Meimei," is named for the Japanese word "Mei", meaning darkness. She is the only Rozen Maiden with wings, which can be a reference to Alice's figure in the anime. She is the only Rozen Maiden (not counting those defeated by Barasuishou) to have been resurrected, and was actually resurrected by Rozen three times. This could be hint that she is one of the two Rozen Maidens who are selected to become Alice, the other being Shinku. =Gallery= Young Jump Volume 2.jpg Suigintou.jpg Suigintou unfinished 2.jpg|Unfinished Suigintou, left on Rozen's workbench. Suigintou and Shinku.jpg|Suigintou and Shinku, before they were bitter enemies. Suigintou 2.png Suigintou unfinished.jpg|Unfinished Suigintou, crying for 'Father.' Suigintou and Megu.jpg|Suigintou and her medium, Megu. 62933.jpg Category:Rozen Maiden dolls Category:Characters Category:Rozen Maiden dolls Category:Characters